


"I slept through the whole thing."

by RazzleyD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Grimmons, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: “Like you’re so slick, Wash. What the hell happened to you during that temple bullshit?” Grif grunted back to him; everyone’s attention then being drawn to Wash at the other end of the table.Shit.Or, what went unmentioned at the meeting when the Temple of Procreation was brought up.





	"I slept through the whole thing."

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me like, 2 years to get up to speed with rvb, but I'm glad I did

Wash grinned behind his helmet as Grif and Simmons confirmed their consummation with their stuttering and denial.

 

“It’s about time, you two.” He cracked, snickering as he watched the pair scoot away from one another. Simmons’ hands were shaking around his firearm as he struggled to find something to respond with.

 

“Like you’re so slick, Wash. What the hell happened to you during that temple bullshit?” Grif grunted back to him; everyone’s attention then being drawn to Wash at the other end of the table.

 

_Shit._

 

“I slept through the whole thing.” His quick thinking had saved him, thank goodness. Memories of that wild time alone then flooding into his mind and had his face burning in seconds. It was like a tv show: the world around him froze as the full reel of that afternoon began replaying in his head. And he begged and pleaded with his brain to think of _anything_ else, this reporter seemed like she had some important information, he needed to focus.

 

But no, all he could think about was his hyperfixation with Tucker that magically appeared that day.

 

He was just trying to get a nap in, something he never got to do. He just wanted to have an hour alone, without anyone bothering him or interrupting. He closed his eyes. He let his breathing even out as he began to doze off.

 

However, he heard a long low grinding noise coming from outside, one of which lasted about ten seconds. He then felt a shockwave of… Something. He didn’t know what it was, but it was certainly something.

 

He suddenly became hyper aware of how his blanket was brushing up against his bare legs and arms. The room became too hot, then too cold. His senses were being altered, that much he could figure. Every breath he took felt heavy and strong, like he was gasping for air that he had plenty of.

 

“What the hell…” He muttered to himself, throwing off the blanket and noticing that every part of his body was taking notice to the change in atmosphere: his skin was raised in hard goosebumps, his nipples were standing up through the thin fabric of his shirt, and… well, his cock was half-erect.

 

What the hell was happening to him? He hadn’t gotten random erections like this since well… Before his time in the force. He shook off his past memories and took a deep breath. He just had to take care of it, and then he could nap in peace. He’d already figured there was no willing this one away.

 

He closed his eyes and began to rub his hand firmly over his boxers. He knew what felt good and he knew how to get himself off quickly; being in the military and having little to no alone time, one had to find creative ways to get the job done in a quick yet satisfying way. He slipped his hand into his boxers.

 

He was doing his best, working his hand in concentric circles along with slight hip thrusts, something he knew would…

 

It wasn’t working like it normally did. His mind was wandering, trying to find something, but it wasn’t sure what. He stopped for a moment as his brain was processing whatever it wanted to… And it landed on Tucker.

 

“Why.” He groaned, his free hand moving up to rub across his face. _Why_ the hell, at a time like this, would he be thinking about his friend. About his… Partner.

 

About… Tucker.

 

Wash felt a shiver run through his body. Why now, of all times, did he have to think of his friend.

 

Why was he thinking of his sharp smile. Why was he thinking of how thick his muscles actually are underneath all the armor. Oh god, why was he thinking of that time he saw Tucker in nothing but a low-hanging towel. Why did his mind want to think of nothing but the water that was still clinging to his dark skin, freshly showered. Why… Why did he imagine a different scenario where he pushed Tucker back into the shower so he could see what was hiding under said towel--

 

“Fuck.” Wash was fantasizing about Tucker. He swallowed, he was drooling. He’d _never_ done this, at least not about any of the reds and blues. He was passionate about his job and getting it done correctly, so never did he try to let his feelings creep too far as to distract him.

 

But _damn_ was the thought of Tucker distracting him. He had to pull up his shirt and push his boxers down. The thought of his friend leaning over him and giving him teasing smirks and expert touches had his freckled skin burning with arousal. His mind was drunk on the fantasies as he held his shirt between his teeth and began to pinch one of his nipples and stroke himself faster.

 

“Tucker,” He moaned through the fabric, which was now wet with his drool. Holy shit, he’s never felt this good, what the hell was this? He moved both of his hands down to play with his erection, which was now leaking. “Fuck me.”

 

Tucker’s voice. His hands. _Fuck_ , the magic he could do with that mouth of his. Wash felt a strong tug in his belly, which let him know how fucking close he was, and how fucking _amazing_ it felt.

 

“Fuck, Tucker, yes,” Wash’s hips began to jerk back and forth as his senses were overloaded and he began to come all over himself. He threw his head back in overwhelming pleasure.

 

“ _Tucker_!”

 

“Oh you lucky son of a bitch.” Grif groaned, breaking Wash from his vivid memory. Wash shook his head as he was brought back to reality, where everyone was still staring at him, but now chuckling at Grif.

 

“Yeah, I uh, I guess I lucked out.” He coughed out, suddenly very aware of how hard he was under his suit. Thank goodness that armor covered that pretty well.

 

For the rest of the meeting, all Wash could do was silently squirm as he couldn’t take his attention off of Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
